This invention relates to a method for use in intra-abdominal surgery.
Intra-abdominal surgery has been conventionally performed by forming an incision in the abdominal wall and operating on internal body organs through the incision This method of surgery invariably results in substantial blood loss, as well as extended pain to the patient after surgery has been completed.
The disadvantages of conventional intra-abdominal surgery has been subtantially reduced by the technique of laparoscopic surgery wherein access to abdominal organs is obtained through trocar sleeves or laparoscopic cannulas disposed in respective perforations formed in the abdominal wall of the patient by trocars. Hospital stays and patient trauma are reduced.